Peices into place
by AniaCrimsonwolf
Summary: I told you Jake, I'm not the relationship type so its fine. You said that a wolf will be whatever his imprint needs? Well right now, I need a friend.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please review and let me know how I can improve. The actual chapter is going to be longer, I promise. Read and Review? Thanks! -AniaCrimsonWolf

Prologue

Children, as anyone who deals with them can tell you, are born with a particular personality. There are serious, pensive babies who are still trying to solve some important equation, hyper babies who zoom into the world with absolutely no desire to eat or rest and easygoing babies who only want to flourish.

But sometimes, very rarely , there are babies who appear to have swallowed some private sun, rosy and endlessly agreeable babies who will laugh not because you tickled them but because they are spending time with you. Gabriella Lynn Alden was a baby like this.

…

Emily's face lit up with a gleeful smile the minute she finished reading the email. Annaleise, her best friend from school, had written to inform her that her little sister Gabriella was arriving in Forks on Thursday to do some sort of internship in Forks hospital. The reason Emily was so happy was because Gabriella Lynn Alden was one of the most amazing people she had ever met. She had a way of lighting up just about any room she walked into, a way of making people stop for a second and look at her, a grace that couldn't be learned. To know Gabby was to love Gabby. 'who knows,' she mutters to herself 'maybe one of the boys will fall for her'.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:**** Okay so I'm not sure how many people have actually read my story, I know the prologue was short but I had to give an intro to my character. Anyway, here is the first chapter. Read and review? Thanks! - AniaCrimsonWolf**

Gabriella's POV:

I sat in my seat, idly wondering what kind of person would be sitting next to me. I'd once had the good fortune of sitting next to a man who drooled on his shoulder when he slept. Luckily, I was 5 so I found it pretty amusing, and not disgusting, that one of his shoulders were drenched in drool. Sighing, I stretched my arms in a poor attempt to wake my lazy muscles. 4am flights, the most inconvenient thing in the world. I tried to stretch my torso and winced as my abs protested, probably to get revenge for straining them so much in last night's workout.

I looked up as a middle aged woman plopped herself next to me. She had thin brown hair and washed out blue, almost grey, eyes which were now peering at me from behind her glasses. "I'm Margaret Petoskey" she rasped, offering her hand. "Gabby" I said with a small smile, as I shook her bony hand. "pleased to meet you dear, I'm a history professor" she went on to tell me how she thought history was one of the most misunderstood subjects in the world and then attempted to explain the battle of Hastings to me. I plastered a polite smile on my face and nodded once in a while. She had an interesting way of speaking, although I could see why her students might find her boring. Her raspy voice took on a lecturing tone when she explained something and she spoke with a hint of a foreign accent, Russian maybe. Leaning back into my seat I resigned myself to learning as much as I could about the battle of Hastings and this strange woman.

Jacob's POV:

I ran the perimeter a couple of more times. I knew my patrol was almost done but it never hurts to be careful. We had doubled the security after we found out about the red-head leach that was after Bella.

Bella…the name put a lump in my throat and made all the memories rush back. Being in wolf-form only helped, I didn't crumple on the floor, I kept going. That rainy day, the bloodsucker's expensive car, the way she had run off to save her leach, the way she left me. Maybe there was something I could do, something I could say to make her see that I was better than her leach, maybe if I begged…

_Jake, you have to stop beating yourself up. Bella made her choice and its best if you just try to cope with it. _

That was Sam's voice, full of authority and something a lot like worry. Emily was supposed to be going to the airport to pick up someone.

_Her best friend's younger sister. _ Sam's voice cut in and a memory- his memory- filled my head. It was an old photograph, brown on the edges, of teenage Emily with her arm around a blonde girl roughly the same age as her. The blonde was beautiful but that's not what caught my eye. Right there between Emily and the blonde there was another girl, a younger girl ,8 at the most, smiling into the camera, striking a silly pose and holding her fingers up in a peace sign. There was something about the way her raven hair fell around her face that made me want to stop for a second, just so I could smile at her. There was something even her partially toothless smile couldn't mask, an undeniable grace in the way she held herself.

_Emily is going to the airport to pick her up this afternoon. Can you drive her? _ Sam's thoughts pulled me out of my own but before I could reply Paul interrupted.

_Sam, I could drive her. I'm supposed to go anyway 'cuz my mom gets back from England today. You don't mind do you Jake? _

_No Paul, its fine. I've got things to do anyway ._I ran behind a tree, phased and pulled my cargos on. I yelled a quick "I'll see you guys later" and jogged back home. I plopped myself down on the couch, switched the T.V on and tried to brainstorm ways to make Bella take me back.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **** Hey guys (: a new chapter! I'm sorry it's kinda late, I had loads of homework over the weekend. Anyway, this is sort of a filler chapter. Jacob and Gabby meet next chapter. Enjoy! Read and review? Thanks (: -AniaCrimsonWolf**

**Gabby's POV**

I woke up with a start as a blaring voice announced that we had 15 minutes to landing. I rolled my head and heard my neck crack. Sighing, I undid my black scrunchy from my wrist and I pulled my boring, black hair into a messy knot and just as I was reaching for my bag, I saw Ms. Petoskey stir out of the corner of my eye. It had been a long flight and after about two hours of talking to her I had learned that she had a son called Paul who was 18 years old and had rage issues…in other words a typical teenage boy.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to ignore the queasy feeling in my stomach as the plane hit the ground. Getting out of the plane was chaotic as usual, immigration and customs were quick and after I finished collecting my suitcase I pulled my jacket on and stepped out of the building walking around a couple of times, trying to find someone who looked even remotely like Emily. I didn't but what I did see was Ms. Petoskey waving frantically at me, standing beside a tall guy. He was attractive I guess, but there was something about him that put me off. Deciding to go up and talk to them, I made my way across the first road and onto the dividing pavement. They were closer now and I could see what it was that put me off, he was too bulky, too muscular for my liking. Ms. Petoskey looked positively impatient now so, hurrying, I stepped off the pavement…and straight into Emily's warm hug.

**Emily's POV**

I scanned the crowd of people coming out of the airport building, looking for Gabby. Paul's mother was already out and according to her she had been seated beside a 'very nice girl' called Gabby. I couldn't be sure but I hoped it was the Gabby I was looking for. A while later, I noticed a willowy frame come out of the building. She had jet black hair that was piled on the top of her head in a messy bun and wore a loose white hoody. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Maggie, Paul's mother wave her hand in the air and the girl looked up, missing me but noticing Maggie's wave. She seemed to hesitate for a second before walking towards us. She crossed the road and I saw her pink lips pulled into a slight, dreamy smile. Classic Gabby. I rushed towards her and a split second before I pulled her into a hug, her expressive midnight eyes met mine and the usually pensive expression she wore changed to happiness.

"Gabby" I squealed keeping my arms around her neck, "I'm so glad you could make it, you haven't changed one bit"

I felt her body quiver and heard a delicious giggle escaped her.

"neither have you Emz" she replied and pulled back with a wide grin. I was being honest when I said she hadn't changed. Of course the once cute nose had now become straight, dainty and proud and her high cheekbones were now prominent and more beautiful than ever. Her rosebud lips had changed and now the upper lip was a little thinner than the bottom lip which pouted out provocatively. But the little Gabby was still there in the way her usually huge eyes crinkled to tiny slits when she smiled, the way her cheeks were always rosy, the way her eyes sparkled with mischief and intelligence. She was still Gabby, just a little older.

"Okay, so you've met Maggie, that's her son Paul" I said, gesturing vaguely in Paul's direction. She smiled her trademark single dimpled smile, the one that could blind a guy. It obviously stunned Paul because when I looked towards him he was standing there, his lips tilted upwards in an honest to god smile. No one could make Paul smile at their first meeting, it was impossible and yet Gabby had done it. Clearly, I wasn't the only one who was shocked. Maggie, who was standing beside Paul, looked just as stunned as her son and in her eyes I saw a glint of what could have been respect.

**Gabby's POV**

The drive from the airport to La Push was quite long and Paul talked to me effortlessly, which seemed to have shocked his mom and Emily into absolute silence. I don't see why people just assume others are anti-social or lack social skills. They all seem perfectly fine.

The weather was quite cold for summer. The sun peaked through the grey clouds occasionally. According to Paul, it rained almost every day which was fine with me. I love the rain and the way it makes everything look new and shiny. I like the smell of the rain and I love the wind. Even thunderstorms, which most people find annoying and loud, I think they're pretty cool. The way the lightning sort of dances around the sky to the music of the thunder can be quite interesting.

We reached La Push an hour and a half later and Paul had told me everything about La Push and invited me to a beach party. This sort of confused me because the only dependable thing about Forks weather was the rain. I thanked Paul and moved to the back to say goodbye to Ms. Petoskey. I noticed Emily sneak off to the back, probably trying to beat me to my suitcases, so I stepped around the car and towards the boot and before Emily could do much, I pulled down my suitcase and my duffel bag. After a 5 minute glare down I finally won and Emily led me towards her pristine white house. Something about the beautiful vines creeping up the wall and the warm yellow curtains gave me the feeling that this summer was going to be special.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Hey guys :) I got three reviews! I know it's not much but it feels so good to know that people are actually reading my work! Anyhoo…Gabby formally meets all the boys next chapter but there is a bit of a surprise for you guys in this chapter. Sorry and enjoy! Read and review? Thanks :) – AniaCrimsonWolf.**

**Jacob's POV:**

The dream always started in the same way. Me, standing in the middle of First beach, staring at her back, her brown hair whipping in the wind. I call to her and she turns around, pinning me in place with her cold chocolate brown eyes. Just ahead of her the leech comes into view and her name leaves his mouth, carried to her by the wind. Her brown eyes widen, she smiles and turns to face him. I call to her again and my voice sounds broken, even to me. With one last glance that was drenched in contempt, she turns away from me and walks into his arms. Rejection washes over me like a tidal wave, sweeping me away. I am drowning, drowning in pain and sorrow. Drowning…

I woke with a start and dried my face. The first thing I registered through the sleepy haze, apart from my tears, was that the T.V was still running. The second thing was the cramp in my neck. Swearing under my breath, I got up and walked around the room a couple of times, trying to work the cramp out and erase the pain from the nightmares. "That's what you get for pining after Bella and falling asleep on the couch" I muttered to myself. I decided to shower and as I was walking to the bathroom the phone rang. I walked to the kitchen and picked up the receiver to hear Embry's voice on the other end.

"Embry you better have a good reason for calling me" I seethed.

"Hey Jake, good morning to you too" Embry replied in his cheerful voice. I don't understand how everyone can be so happy and cheery when I was so upset. A small voice in the back of my head reminded me that the others didn't have any huge crisis's in their love life. I told that voice to shut up and got back to Embry.

"What's so good about the morning?" I asked and then he said 3 words that would've brightened anyone's day.

"Emily's making breakfast"

**Gabby's POV:**

The soft morning light that was streaming in through my window woke me up. I checked my watch and saw that it was 6 in the morning. No wonder the house was so quite. Most normal people were asleep. Since sleep would be near impossible because I was already awake, I decided to go jogging. I have a horrible habit of not being able to go back to sleep once I've woken up and I might as well use it to my advantage.

Running over to my suitcase, I pulled out my track pants and a baggy yellow T-shirt. After I washed my face and wore my clothes, I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and put on my sport shoes. My muscles were still a little sore from the workout I did before leaving for Forks and the 6 hour flight didn't help.

I walked out of the front door making sure to close it and lock it. Standing on the porch I stretched my muscles. Wouldn't want to get more cramps, especially not in Emily's house. She fusses over me enough even without any pains. I began a slow, brisk jog down the path that led from Emily's house into the woods. The pale grey sky stretched out ahead and I smiled while inhaling the woodsy smell of the trees around me. I was sweating now and as I continued down the tiny road, my muscles loosened and began moving with me.

It had been around 15 minutes since I left Emily's house and I was starting to get a bit lost when I heard a soft bark somewhere behind me, followed by a very dog-like pant. I spun around, wondering what I would do if a wolf suddenly popped out and decided I would make a good breakfast. The snapping of a twig pulled me out of my contemplation and I turned around, preparing my best horror movie scream. I had expected one of those creepy wolves that you see on animal planet but it was only Paul. A very surprised and very shirtless Paul.

"Hey Gabby!" He said grinning. I stood dumbfounded. The boy had abs that would put a swimsuit model to shame.

"Hey Paul" I panted out. I attempted a smile but I'm sure it looked more like a lopsided grimace. It mustn't have been so bad because his grin grew wider and he led me to a nearby root that was jutting out of the ground.

"So, what's a town girl like you doing out in the woods? I know the La Push gym is open 'cuz I hit the weights this morning " He said, flexing his muscles with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

My grin turned wicked "Oh Paul, I heard you would be at the gym this morning and that's exactly why I decided to jog out here in the woods." His face wore a mask of confusion before he burst into loud guffaws that echoed off the trees.

"and here I thought you were the nice innocent sort" he chortled.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Paul" I said with a wink and cheeky grin. "Anyway, what are you doing here so early?" I asked.

He seemed to clam up at that. "Uh…nothing, just decided to take an early morning stroll through the woods. C'mon, I'll walk you home" with that he started off in the direction I had come from, his long legs covering enough ground that I had to jog to keep up with him.

**Jacob's POV:**

I rushed through the shower and left a note for Billy who was still sound asleep, which wasn't much of a surprise. Not many people were awake at 6:30. Embry told me to be at Sam's house by 7:15 and if I ran it would take around 45 minutes so I was right on time. Jogging through the woods towards Sam's house was like second nature to me because most of the guys spent their free time hanging around there. Emily's great cooking and their huge living room with the flat screen were ideal for gaming.

I had just crossed First beach when I heard a loud laugh. It had come from quite a distance away, towards Sam's house and I chalked it off as one of the guys who were on patrol but suddenly it struck me that today was Paul's patrol and Paul rarely ever laughed so loud. Probably Jared, teasing Paul. I'd have to warn Emily to have her first-aid kit out.

**Gabby's POV:**

By the time Paul and I reached Emily's house it was around 6:45 and the warm aroma of coffee and waffles floated out the front door. I let my nose lead me straight to the kitchen where I found Emily's petite form, wrapped in her 'I LOVE MY KITCHEN' apron. She turned around with a beaming smile on her face.

"good morning Gabby, wanna try the first waffle?" she asked, in a kind motherly tone. I walked around her to the kitchen counter where the waffle beckoned to me with its mouthwatering flavor, begging to be eaten.

" Emily" I mumbled, transfixed by the delicious sight of the waffle, " what's the occasion?"

"Oh, nothing much, just a bunch of Sam's pa…employees coming over for breakfast" She replied. I noticed the cover up but decided not to say anything about it. Everyone has secrets. Moving forward, I squeezed some maple syrup and ate the waffle, scarfing it down.

After that very satisfying snack, I went up to shower and get changed. While I was showering, I heard the doorbell ring and I hurried, rinsing off the shampoo and the soap. Since it was a little cold outside, I chose my ash grey skinny jeans, with a white tank top and a loose, yellow, off the shoulders t-shirt. After hastily running a brush through my damp hair and armed with a smile, I walked out my room door hoping that all the guys were as nice as Paul.

**Jacob's POV:**

I rang the doorbell and stood outside, waiting patiently for Emily to get the door. I could already smell the waffles. I didn't have to wait long. Emily opened the door with a wide, motherly smile, wearing her 'I LOVE MY HOME' apron that Sam had given her for her birthday. I managed a half smile and walked into the house. The smell of waffles was here, but it was mixed with something else. A smell that was familiar yet foreign. I racked my brains trying to figure out what it smelt like_. Golden, _I thought, _it smells golden._

Still trying to puzzle over how a smell could be a color, I made my way to the cozy living room and sat on the couch trying, in vain, not to notice how the brown of the couch matched the one in Bella's house. The lump was back and I had no idea what to do to distract myself. It was drizzling outside, the raindrops making wet paths down the window as they fell. I looked down at my feet because rain reminded me of Bella. I was starting to wonder if I should just leave when a lilting voice drifted down the staircase.

"Emily, I heard the doorbell ring, who was it?" I wanted to see the face that belonged to this voice, to say hello. I was curious, I realized with a start. Emily yelled out a reply in a significantly less melodic voice. I heard footsteps coming closer to the living room. I turned to look, to figure out who exactly this person was. I turned and found myself face to face with…

**A/N:** **Hehe…left you guys with a cliffy :P. I'll update the next chapter soon so don't worry. I can't promise that it'll be as long as this chapter though -AniaCrimsonWolf**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Hey guys! I just got another review! That makes a grand total of 4. Anyway, Jacob and Gabby officially talk in this chapter and stuff happens… Enjoy! Read and review. Thanks –AniaCrimsonWolf**

**Jacob's POV:**

_I heard footsteps coming closer to the living room. I turned to look, to figure out who exactly this person was. I turned and found myself face to face with… _Paul, staring into his brown eyes. The doorbell rang and I heard the same melodic voice say "I'll get it" followed by light footsteps towards the door.

Instinctively, I started walking towards the hall but Paul got my wrist and pulled me away making me growl under my breath.

"what the hell are you doing Paul?" I asked, more than a little surprised by my reaction.

"Jake, let her answer the door before you go see her. She is so amazing! You won't believe how funny she is and so nice. Even my mom loves her" and continued to give me a complete account of what she was like and why he liked her so much. What shocked me into utter silence was that I liked her too and I didn't even know her name.

"Who is she anyway?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Just as Paul was about to answer, Sam, Jared, Quil and Embry strode in and Emily followed to give Sam a kiss. Usually I had to work to keep my eyes averted because the undiluted love between them made me jealous and invariably I thought of Bella but today I didn't have that much of a problem. I kept staring at the mouth of the room, hoping, waiting for _her_ to come and my patience was rewarded.

She walked into the room with enough grace to make all the guys stop and look at her. The golden smell got stronger, more pronounced. She had oh-so-familiar raven hair but I couldn't quite place her exotic face with its dainty nose and proud cheekbones, her familiar yet foreign creamy skin, the radiance in her smile. It was only when she walked up to me and I saw her eyes, like deep, lustrous pools of midnight, that I realized who she was. The girl in the picture, Emily's best friend's sister. Her midnight eyes, framed by thick black lashes pulled me in deeper and deeper, compelling me. I was pulled out of reverie by Paul who nudged me from behind and it occurred to me that I had been staring at her face. I didn't understand at first what had happened, why all of a sudden her happiness was more important that anyone else's…like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I had imprinted on this girl.

"Fuck!" I swore and immediately her smile fell a little, the warmth in her eyes turned to hurt and confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked in a soft British accent, her eyebrows shooting up, and for a second I wanted to snap out at her like I did at everyone but something about the openness of her face and her clear eyes stopped me and I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead, I stalked out, slamming the door behind me.

**Gabby's POV:**

I knew my eyes were wide with confusion and hurt, I knew my smile had dissolved and in its place there was a small frown. I could tell that the withdrawal had been a defense mechanism of sorts because one minute his eyes were kind and tender and the next they were angry, confused and disgusted, but what I didn't understand was what I had done to trigger it.

So I turned to face the rest of the people in the room and asked "what did I do?" I tried to make my voice sound normal, I really did, but I guess it didn't come out that way because immediately, Paul, his face thunderous, reached over and pulled me to him saying "It wasn't you princess, he has issues right now" and Emily was there, patting my back and the other guys gathered around me making noises of agreement. But the thing is, I knew it was me. All the guys had been staring at me, their mouths almost open, their eyes a mixture of awe and sympathy. It would've been comical if I hadn't been so shocked.

That night, I lay in bed wondering what it was that had upset him so much. The breakfast had gone as uneventfully as possible after that, with the guys doing their best to cheer me up and Emily's awesome waffles. The generally serious Sam cracked a smile and even graced us with a laugh. The guys seemed to treat me like a little sister, Paul and I were on our way to becoming best friends and Sam and Emily treated me like family so what in the world had gone wrong with the other guy, the angry one with the lonely face and sad eyes?

A loud and lonely howl had me off the bed and at my window, looking for the source of that profoundly sad sound. If it was an animal in trouble I had to go help, because it wasn't just any normal dog howling at the moon. The sound made tears spring into my eyes because it was so drenched in despair and hopelessness.

Yanking on a thick hoodie, I made my way downstairs and opened the kitchen door. I put on a pair of flip-flops and walked into the forest. The backyard was well-lit and it opened straight into the forest. Standing a few meters from the entrance, knowing it would probably do no good, I whistled. A quick, high pitched sound that pierced the silence of the night. I was wrong though, it did what it was meant to and soon, there was a rustling in the trees. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw two shiny lights, about as tall as me. With a start, I realized they were two eyes, staring at me from within the darkness.

The magnificent creature stepped out a little so that half of it was enveloped in darkness and only the head could be seen. It was a giant, russet wolf as tall as a horse and infinitely more graceful and powerful. Its intelligent brown eyes glistened with unshed tears and my heart broke for the poor animal. Gathering all the courage I had I walked towards it, knowing that I was at its mercy but not feeling any fear.

"Hey there pretty thing" I crooned as I held my hand out towards the wolf. It was a natural thing for me. Something I did every time I met a dog but the wolf just cocked its head as if confused by my gesture.

"Don't you guys sniff hands?" I asked, wondering if it understood me or was just waiting for me to get close enough to munch on. The wolf took another step forward but whined suddenly and stepped back into the darkness of the woods.

"No, no don't be scared. I won't hurt you, I promise" I said quickly. The wolf let out a noise that sounded a lot like a low chuckle, as if the idea of me being dangerous amused it.

"I just, I heard you howling and you sounded so sad" I continued, my voice cracking slightly at the memory of the pain-filled howl. "So I just had to come out and see what was bothering you".

I was beginning to question my sanity. I was standing outside, dressed in my PJs and conversing, very naturally with a giant wolf that should have sent me running the other way.

The wolf took one hesitant step towards me, then another and after it was less than two steps away from me it sank down on the grass in a fluid movement. It focused its eyes on me as if to tell me the ball was now in my court.

I took the hint and walked the last two steps that separated us and sat down in front of the wolf. I realize how stupid this was, sitting in front of an animal, it was like begging the creature to attack me but though the brown eyes were intelligent and lonely and sad, they were also tranquil and gentle.

I held out my hand, asking permission to pet it and the wolf readily put its head into my hand. We sat this way for a long time, the sad-eyed wolf and the crazy girl.

**Sam's POV:**

I woke up when I heard footsteps on the stairs. They were light but not hesitant so I assumed it was Gabby. I heard the kitchen door open and the footsteps went out into the backyard. A couple of minutes later, a high pitched whistle sounded. Now extremely curious I went up to my window to see what this unique little girl was up to. She stood there, her lithe form bathed in the white light of the backyard. She looked towards the forest, fiddling with the sleeves of her hoodie.

The fiddling abruptly stopped after a couple of minutes and her head snapped up to look into the forest. My eyes went to the dark opening of the woods too, hoping it wasn't the redhead leach. What I saw made me respect the girl and worry about her at the same time. Jacob's wolf form was standing the shadows, only his eyes glowing out of the darkness. She must have heard him howl and gone down to investigate.

Jacob stepped out of the forest only enough so she could see his head. His eyes were bright with tears, crying over Bella again. "Hey there pretty thing" The wind carried Gabby's gentle voice to my sensitive ears. I looked down to see her holding her hand out. No wonder she whistled, she was treating Jacob as she would a regular dog or wolf. The thought brought a smile to my face. Jacob, clearly not recognizing this, watched her, clearly confused as to what he should to do her hand.

I opened the window so I could hear them better.

"Don't you guys sniff hands" she asked in an honestly confused voice. Jacob cracked a wolf-y grin at that one. Suddenly, his eyes grew very sad and panicky and he took an involuntary step back, whining. I could see the inner battle going on reflected by the turmoil in his eyes. He didn't want to like his imprint. He was in love with Bella and he didn't want to move on from her. But he couldn't help it. Emily had been right. Everyone loved Gabby. How could they not? She was brave, kind, funny and loyal, like a splash of yellow in the grey lives of everyone who surrounded her.

"No, no don't be scared, I won't hurt you I promise" She pleaded. Jacob gave his trademark chuckle, distinctive, even in wolf form. The idea of the petite little girl hurting him was as amusing to me as it was to him. She explained why she had gone down in gentle, hushed tones as if talking to a panicky puppy rather than a huge wolf.

As he calmed down, he moved towards her, slowly, one step at a time probably trying to avoid scaring her. He stopped just ahead of her, giving her the choice and she moved forward and sat down with him. She was fearless. I knew that if anyone ever threatened someone she loved, she would not hesitate to fight for them. Silently, I watched from my room while the lonely boy let go of his worries for once in the arms of a fearless, caring girl.

**A/N: **** so turns out this chapter is longer than the others…I'm planning on adding Bella's POV in one of my coming chapters, just because I think she might be fun to write. I will be portraying her a little bit differently from the book. Hope you guys like this chapter! :) **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****So, what did you guys think of the previous chapter? I'm going to write an encounter between Bella and Gabby pretty soon so stay tuned. More of Jacob and Gabby in this chapter. Enjoy! Read and review? Thanks! –AniaCrimsonWolf**

**Gabby's POV:**

We sat there for almost an hour, the strange wolf and I, in companionable silence with one of my arms around his large, warm neck, my head resting on his furry shoulder.

"Wolfy, why do you think the guy freaked out so badly today?" I asked the russet brown mass of fur next to me. Wolfy raised his head and cocked it one side, probably understanding the nickname was for him.

"Yes, I'm calling you Wolfy because you can't exactly tell me your name, can you?" I said. I had realized much earlier in the conversation that the wolf understood the gist of what I was saying because he snorted, sniffed and cocked his head at appropriate times. I had given up on the idea of being freaked out because quite frankly, I was enjoying my insanity and the companion I got as a result.

"So, you didn't answer my question Wolfy. I mean, I know it shouldn't affect me but I want to know what I did that brought out such a strong reaction" I said and sniffed petulantly. The angry boy had hurt my feelings and clearly Wolfy understood it too because he whined a sad yet sympathetic sound at the back of his throat and pushed his huge head closer towards me, a clear gesture of comforting. I rested my cold hand on his head and stared out towards the night sky. He started making a low rumbling noise at the back of throat, a lot like a purr but somehow nicer and warmer. My eye lids felt heavy and slowly, I drifted off, unafraid of what the wolf might do to me. I trusted the wolf utterly and unconditionally.

**Jacob's POV: **

I could tell that what I had done this morning at breakfast had really upset her. I felt bad, guilty for hurting such a beautiful person's feelings. She had shocked me earlier in the night, by actually coming to sit by me in my wolf form. Clearly, she trusted too easily. But in her eyes, I had seen something else. Not pity, like in the pack's eyes but acceptance as if she were saying 'you're sad and I won't ask you to change that or judge you. Go ahead, be sad' and I desperately needed someone to understand that being sad was my only option. The pain was the only reminder of what I once had and so I couldn't let go of it. The imprint bond of course, wasn't helping. Neither was the fact that Gabriella was a lot like her scent, golden. Not her features, they were dark enough to give midnight a run for its money, but her personality. It was as if she absorbed all the love, metabolized it and then went to spread it around. Even right now, her slender body dozing against me, she exuded love and happiness. It was getting late and she would catch a cold if she slept outside like this so I was just about to get up so I could phase and carry her back to her room but Sam came out of the house, looking smug, and gently took her sleeping form into his arms.

"Goodnight Jacob" He said, in a voice that reminded me of a politician who knew he had the election in the bag. With that, he turned around and walked into the house. A few minutes later, I saw a light come on in one of the top floor windows, and Sam's shadow putting Gabby in her bed. Satisfied that she would sleep peacefully, I padded back into the woods, getting ready to run the perimeter again.

**Sam's POV:**

Lots of people say that when you sleep your true face is revealed and it's quite accurate. When Jacob slept, the bitterness of his melted away and left the face of a vulnerable 16 year-old. When Emily slept, her smile slipped away and left little frown marks between her brows, worrying about everyone around her. Looking at Gabby right now, I saw a young girl, with a dreamy smile and a gentle, kind face. I noted with some surprise that she had faint dark circles under her eyes.

I tucked her into bed and pulled her comforter over her. As I was leaving, I decided to pull her curtains so the sunlight wouldn't wake her. She deserved to sleep.

**Gabby's POV:**

The first thing my mind registered through the sleepy haze was that I was in my room but it was dark. Looking over, I noticed that my drapes had been pulled shut and the slight sunshine coming in through my window indicated that it was well past 7am. Turning over in bed, I reached for my phone and noted, with some shock, that it was 10:15. Getting up quickly and putting on a pair of jeans under my grey hoodie, I made my way down, replaying the events of last night. I didn't know how I got into my bed. It wasn't a dream, of that I was sure, because the memory of it was etched into my mind. I could never forget the wolf's big brown eyes, his warm soft fur and the too-human intelligence.

I walked into the kitchen knowing Emily would be there and I was right. Today, she wore a lilac apron with white floral patterns on it. The woman could start a boutique with the number of aprons she had. I walked up to her and gave her a quick good morning hug and got myself some cornflakes which I ate with quick bites.

"Going somewhere Gabby?" Emily asked, clearly noticing my hurry.

"Yup, I want to go buy some meat and possibly some dog treats" I replied with my mouth full. Emily smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"You made a friend?" She asked and looked at me with a smile.

"Yes, it's for a very special guy" I answered. Emily all but spewed her coffee all over herself.

"A guy?" She asked, her voice going up a few octaves.

"Oh relax Emz, it's for this animal I met yesterday. I've named him Wolfy and he is my new best friend. So sorry but you have been replaced, by a flee-catching, moon-howling dog." I said with a grin on my face. Emily laughed at that one and offered to drive me to the store, an offer which I politely declined. I wanted to get to know the reservation, something that wasn't possible from inside a car.

By the time I was showered and ready it was 11:30 and the sky was just clearing up. Nevertheless, I borrowed one of Emily's not-so-huge bags and put in an umbrella along with my wallet and my cell phone. I yanked on my converse and left the house.

The air was still a little chilly but the sun was shining through the clouds. I walked down the road, crossing over to the side where the grocery store was. I strode in, grabbed a basket and after finding the aisle that had meats, I put in 2 large steaks. As I was walking to the dog section, I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Wow princess, is that all for you or are you treating the whole of La Push to steak?"

I turned around and jumped at him.

"Paul!" I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"It's nice to see you too princess" He smiled and put me back on the floor. "So, anything I can help with?" He asked with a small smile.

"Did Emily send you?" I asked, with my eyes narrowed in mock suspicion. He just chuckled at that and took my basket from my hands.

"So…who is the steak for?" He asked. I blushed and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Someone I need to know about Princess?" He asked, the right half of his mouth tilting upwards.

"Well, his name is Wolfy and he was howling last night and so I sat with him for most of the night. I could've sworn I'd fallen asleep against him except when I woke up this morning I was in my bed. He is so cute!" I gushed. After I was done, I took a deep breath and smiled.

**Paul's POV:**

All the guys in the pack knew about Jake's little meeting at night. We also knew that he was trying to fight the imprint bond but obviously that wasn't going too well. It was practically impossible. Bella's pale and dull demeanor didn't hold a candle to Gabby's radiant and kind beauty.

Staring at her delicate face now, I knew why everyone was so taken by her. There was modesty about her and all her emotions were genuine. Her exquisite face was just a plus point.

We were in the pet section now and it amused me to see Gabby loading the basket in my hands with beef jerky for dogs. I decided to be nice and help Jake out.

"I've heard that wolves like eating their stake cooked…I'd try medium rare if I were you." I suggested to Gabby. "I know a lot about wolves" I added with a small smile.

Gabby's face scrunched up at that, considering my advice. A second later her face cleared and she nodded imperceptibly. I walked with her to the cashier and waited for her at the door as she paid. She began walking towards Sam and Emily's house and I took the bag from her hands and followed.

**Jacob's POV:**

I woke with a start from the same dream that had been plaguing me since Bella left. I dried my face and heaved myself off the bed and walked to the bathroom. I had stayed up last night, after I got back from my patrol, and thought about what I could do to apologize to Gabriella about how rude I had been.

I turned on the shower and let the hot water pour over me, washing away the remnants of my nightmare. Working quickly, I shampooed, used some soap and washed them off. After drying myself, I got myself some breakfast and grabbed my apology present before walking out of the house, going towards Sam's house where I knew she would be.

Half an hour later, Emily's white porch came into view and I sauntered up the steps. I stopped at the door and took a deep breath to calm myself down before walking into the kitchen.

She stood, working intently on a pair of steaks, a little crease of concentration on her forehead clearly giving all her loving attention to the chunks of meat in front of her. She was so absorbed by the steak, she didn't even notice me come in so it was no shock that she jumped when I cleared my throat. She saw me and her dark eyes widened. I noticed a couple of emotions flit across her face, hurt, confusion, fear, before settling on a guarded but still friendly smile.

"Hi" She said almost hesitantly, in a soft voice. Not that I blamed her, I had stormed out when she spoke to me yesterday. She probably thought I was crazy.

"Hey" I replied, looking at floor. I attempted a small smile, something I hadn't done in a long time. I reached into the back pocket of my jeans and pulled out the apology gift I'd got for her. I held it out towards her and took a step forward. "I'm very sorry for the way I behaved yesterday"

**Gabby's POV:**

He was standing before me, with nothing between us except the kitchen counter and the steak. He wore a remorseful expression and in his hand he held the most exquisite flower. It was bright yellow calla lily, beautiful in its simplicity.

"I'm very sorry for the way I behaved yesterday" His voice rang with sincerity. I felt my eyes widen and I took a small involuntary step back and pain flashed across his face. It made him look vulnerable and young.

"Thank you" I found the words leaving my mouth on their own accord. I walked around the counter and took the delicate flower from his hand with a small smile.

"You know, I'm not always like that, it's just that…you caught me off guard" He said with a sheepish smile. I felt my smile widen and I moved back behind the counter to finish the steaks.

"Who are those for?" He asked with a smirk.

"They're for a special 4 legged friend of hers Jake" Paul said as he strode into the room. He ruffled my hair before walking up to Jake and giving him one of those extremely complex fist-pumps/hugs that guys are so good at. Jake's smirk became a full blown grin at that and I couldn't help but wonder what he was grinning at.

"So, Gabriella right?" He asked and I nodded with a smile. "Would you like to join us for a beach bonfire? Everyone is going to be there and we're going to be listening to some Quileute legends".

"Sounds fun, I'd love to as long as Paul isn't there?" I said with an innocent expression on my face. Paul scowled and mock growled at me and I whacked him on the back of his head lightly causing Jake and him to grin. Jake wasn't all that bad…


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Long time no…see? I know I've been taking ages to update my chapters and I apologise. I have been really busy with schoolwork and exams and I don't want to give you guys half-finished, crappy work so bear with me please. I wish I could say that the chapters will be up sooner but I can't so please don't give up on me! Anyway, here is the sixth chapter. Enjoy! Read and review? Thanks- AniaCrimsonWolf**

**Jacob's POV:**

I couldn't believe how fun Gabby was to hang out with! I'd spent the past 4 hours with her and Paul and I hadn't remembered Bella even once. I wanted so badly to fight the imprint but how could I? Caring, funny and kind as she was, being in her presence taught me how to smile once again. She was still quite cautious around me but more comfortable than she had been when I had first showed up at her doorstep.

Paul walked over to her as she was putting the steaks into the oven and gently poked her side causing her to jump in shock and turn around, her stygian eyes wide with shock, sparkling with humour.

"Paul, I know I'm hot and all but could you please avoid touching me? I mean, I don't want to shower a gazillion times a day" She said, a sly smile on her elfin face. Paul, instead of puffing up and getting angry, grinned and ruffled her hair at that.

I'd found out in the afternoon that she was making steak for me and it did strange things to my heart even though I knew she thought it was just a wolf.

**Gabby's POV:**

Jake was an interesting person to spend time with. He could be fun when he tried but sometimes, just for a second, when he thought no one was looking, he let his mask slip just enough to reveal the haunted eyes and broken expression as if he was stuck, caught in an un-ending maze of pain and sadness. Haunted eyes, as brown and warm as roasted chestnuts, haunted eyes that looked so very familiar…I just couldn't figure out why.

"Gabby?" the owner of the chestnut eyes asked, his lips curving up into a barely-there smirk. I blushed when I realized that I had been staring at him.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice coming out sharper than I intended, and a little bit higher than usual.

"Um…I was just wondering if you would like to come to next week's bonfire night. It's really cool. The elders narrate Quileute legends and stuff. I think you might like it"

I smiled and nodded, pushing back that little inky tendril of hair that escaped the messy knot I had put it into.

"I'd love to Jake but isn't it a tribe-members-only thing?" His only reply was a tiny smile.

"Well aren't you sorta part of the tribe now Princess?" Paul asked, grinning. He didn't know it but that single innocent question instantly pulled at my heart. Part of the tribe…like I belonged somewhere, to someone.

I grinned and shrugged. "Sure, if that's the case then I'd love to come"

"Well, we'd better get going" Jake said looking at Paul, just as the oven made a little 'ding' noise, indicating that my stakes were done. Under normal circumstances, I would've fried or grilled it but it was a wolf and I wanted to make it as healthy as possible.

I removed the steaks and put them on the counter to cool a little before walking Paul and Jake to the door and seeing them off. The door closed behind me with a thud that resonated around the house showing me that I was the only one left in the house. All alone.

I walked to the kitchen and cooked up some pasta for dinner. I would meet my wolf soon…the one with the familiar sad eyes.

**Jacob's POV:**

Billy eyed me suspiciously when I walked in whistling.

"You're chirpy" he said and rolled back into our kitchen. I followed him in and started poking around the fridge, looking for something to snack on.

"Dinner is almost ready, if you want to wait for it" Billy stated, clearly indicating that I shouldn't be digging for snacks.

"Oh…um…I was planning on having something light" I replied deciding that this might be a good time to tell my dad about Gabby…

"Jake, I think you should take a break from the whole love thing you know, stay away from girls for a little bit" …or not. My disappointment must have been pretty obvious because Billy immediately swiveled his wheel-chair around and rolled out of the kitchen while mumbling something about hormones and teenage boys.

I was just about to leave when the phone rang and I jogged over to answer it. The voice on the other end was soft and the static messed with the pitch a little but that didn't stop it from ripping up a gaping, aching hole in my heart.

"Hey Jake, its Bella"


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Hello! This is my fastest update yet! I really appreciate all the support I've been getting from you amazing people. 7 reviews! I'm really psyched about that because it tells me that you guys are actually reading my work which makes me very very VERY happy. Anyway, in this chapter we get to see just a peek of Gabby's past and a little 'moment' between Jake and Gabby. Sorry if Jake's dream is a little confusing or doesn't make sense…I was going for a surreal feel. Read and review? Thanks! -AniaCrimsonWolf**

**Gabby's POV:**

It had been 3 hours. Sam and Emily had come back from their date and were now fast asleep. I sat on the backyard steps, hugging my knees in an effort to keep warm. I was shivering despite the three layers of sweaters and hoodies I was wearing. 2 am had come and gone and there was still no sight of my wolf. Just me, all alone, holding in my frozen hands a plate of medium rare steak.

Not that I expected anything better. After all, Wolfy was an animal. Even humans had trouble coming through for me so what made me think that a wild animal would be any better. It was like high school all over again… I sat on my porch steps, all dolled up, and my date never showed. A small voice at the back of my head wondered if something had happened to my wolf but another voice, reason probably, very politely told it how stupid it sounded. Everyone who I loved and trusted and counted on left and I set myself up for disappointment each and every time. In the end, everyone abandoned me and the thought chilled me more that the frigid wind ever could.

I closed my eyes and let myself drift.

**Jake's POV:**

The dream was the same as before, down to the very last detail. I called to her, hoping to make her change her mind. She could be reasoned with; I could show her I was so much better than him. She turned to me with icy brown eyes and suddenly I was drowning in the frosty depths of her rejection and hate.

The brown engulfed me, getting darker and darker till eventually, it turned black. I should have felt terrified but instead the colour brought on a wave of tranquility and suddenly the pain wasn't so bad anymore. The black receded like waves on a beach, depositing me safely to the sandy shores of First beach. The liquid black drew back, getting sucked into pits of warmth set in an elfin face. Not the pallid face with the pale lips but the rosy, bright face with a single-dimpled smile. Gabby.

I woke up with a start drenched in sweat with one word echoing in my head over and over again. _Gabby._ She was supposed to be waiting for my wolf-form. I tried to convince myself that she would have enough sense to go inside once she realized her wolf was going to be a no-show but I had a horrible feeling, tugging at my gut. What if Gabby had waited? Knowing her, she would have fallen asleep outside.

Panicking, I pulled on a hoodie and sprinted out, into the woods, towards Sam's house. I pictured her lithe, waiflike form lying outside, vulnerable and all-too trusting and fear for her safety propelled me faster. I got to Sam's house in record time and ran to their backyard. Looking around, I saw a thick bundle lying on the stairs leading into their kitchen and my heart froze. _Please let her be asleep, please let her be asleep_.

I walked over to the bundle and noted with some relief that she was breathing but her lips were taking on a distinctly blue tint and her cheeks and nose were bright red. I pulled off my hoodie and laid it gently on her. My dead heart thumped a beat when I saw her snuggle into my hoodie.

I could hear Sam snoring softly upstairs so I picked Gabby off the floor being as gentle as I could and walked back into the house. She was lighter than I expected and up-close, her huge eyes had dark circles under them.

I was in her room now and I laid her gently down on her bed. The entire room smelled golden and happy, just like her.

**Gabby's POV:**

The first coherent thought I could form was something along the lines of "_Wow, it's warm. Someone got a space heater" _

My eyes snapped open when I felt myself being gently laid down into my bed. I saw the back of tall, broad shouldered person padding around my room doing their best to be stealthy. I couldn't feel my lips but I really wanted to make conversation so I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"You're not a space heater"

The huge figure turned around swiftly, startled. I saw it move towards me and I reached out with numb fingers and flipped on my bedside lamp. The warm, yellow of the lamp illuminated a familiar face with a chiseled jaw and cropped black hair. Jacob. A very amused looking Jacob.

"Glad you noticed, Gabriella" he said with a half-smile. Just a small spasm of his cheek and the lifting of one side of his lips.

I sat up in my bed, trying to smooth out my wild hair and get my lips and fingers warm again.

"So, do you make it a point to sneak around people's rooms at night?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. This of course earned me a complete smile but it didn't exactly touch his eyes.

"Well, I don't make a point of it but sometimes a boy's gotta do what a boy's gotta do and I had to save you before you became a popsicle." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

I suddenly noticed that my plate of steaks was nowhere in the room so I got out of bed and slipped on my bunny slippers and that's when I realized the hoodie I was wearing was several sizes too big and I was almost swimming in it.

"Is this yours?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Yes it is. Do you want to hold on it? As a souvenir, maybe?" Jake replied, a smirk on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him and stuck out my tongue but pushed the sleeves of the hoodie up so that it was till my forearms. Jacob just watched with an amused smile on his face. An amused smile that turned into a small frown when I started towards the door. All of a sudden, I found the door being blocked by an almost 7 feet tall frame of pure, lean muscle.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked politely.

"I'm going downstairs to get Wolfy's steak" I replied, equally polite. His frown deepened and created furrows between his eyebrows.

I calmly placed my hand on his arm, ignoring how warm it was, and gently pulled him towards me so I could make my escape. He stepped closer, almost as if it was a reflex, so that our toes were flush against each other. Now that I was so close, I could feel the warmth rolling off of him in waves. Our eyes met and immediately his widened. His arm tensed under my hand and for a second all I could think of was kissing those incredibly adorable lips and erasing the sadness from his roasted-chestnut eyes. Fortunately for me, the second passed and the haze in my head cleared long enough for me remember what I was supposed to be doing.

I pulled my eyes away from his and sidestepped so that I was behind and had direct access to the door. I was about to make my escape when I realized he hadn't moved yet, probably out of shock. I was afraid he would start hyper ventilating so I gave his arm a forceful tug downwards which jerked him out of his statue-like position. Once I was satisfied he wouldn't collapse or crack if he hit the floor, I turned around and fled to the backyard.

The cold hit me as soon as I stepped out of the door, attacking my nose and cheeks and I hurried to the lawn and picked up the freezing plate with the steak. I turned around and jogged back towards the kitchen where Jacob was leaning against the door-frame looking surprisingly good with messy cropped hair and a smirk that yelled bad-boy. The only thing he needed to complete the look would be a leather jacket. His eyes were boring into mine, as if he was trying to see into my soul.

I ignored it and walked past him, into the house. I dug out a roll of cling wrap and wrapped the plate of steak. I could still feel Jacob's eyes staring holes into my back as I walked to the fridge to keep the steak. As soon as I was done, I turned and faced him with my roll of cling wrap in my hands, in case I needed to defend myself.

"Why are you staring at me Jacob?" I asked. His face took on a muddled look, his eyebrows swooping downwards and his head cocked to one side. The resemblance to Wolfy almost made me smile.

"I don't know" he answered, honest confusion reflected in his eyes before he looked down. His face changed abruptly, as if someone had thrown a switch. The confusion was replaced by hurt and anger and just like that, the Jacob that resembled Wolfy disappeared and the angry boy I had seen the first day reappeared. The change surprised me and I literally flinched when he turned his harsh gaze on me. Something about my face must have given away my shock because his eyes softened and his tense jaw relaxed. He walked up to me and gently took the cling wrap that I had forgotten about, out of my hands and placed it on the table.

When he was done, he turned and started walking towards the front door, surprisingly quiet for such a huge guy. Something about the defeated slump of his shoulders made me want to hear about his story so I did something that would have done Oprah proud.

"Jacob, I can tell you're depressed and that all the shit in your life has hit the ceiling and ruined your previously not-so-bad life. I'm not asking you to talk about it but how about I make some hot chocolate and we can sit down and I'll tell you about everything that is wrong with my life. Maybe you'll feel a little better?"

I almost didn't expect him to turn around but something about my use of 'shit' or the promise of hot chocolate or maybe even the sadistic need to hear someone else's problems must have changed his mind because he blew out a gust of air, turned around and brought out two mugs from Emily's cabinet. He turned to me with a ghost of a smile and haunted eyes.

"Are you making it or should I?"


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **** Hey guys! Okay so this chapter is very special because Gabby and Jacob actually talk over this chapter and we get to see a different side of Gabby. I've been putting off writing about her past because there is just so much in there but I've decided to man up and do it. Here is a heads up: Lisa is short for Annaleise, you'll understand what I mean later. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to a super good freind(its misspelt on purpose) of mine (she knows who she is) to show her that when life gives you lemons, you squish those lemons in life's eyes.**

**Gabby's POV: **

We sat next to each other on the porch swing, our arms almost touching. I clung to my steaming cup of hot chocolate grateful for its warmth. I was still wearing Jake's hoodie but under it I had put on several layers of pullovers and my feet were covered in thick woolen socks.

Jacob's shoulders were hunched and he cradled his cup of hot chocolate in his huge hands while staring out towards the woods. I cleared my throat and immediately I had his attention. This was going to be hard and awkward.

"So…where would you like me to start?" I asked softly. His eyes widened with surprise.

"You're actually going to do this? You're really going to tell me about everything that went wrong in your life?" He seemed genuinely shocked and a little confused.

"Of course I am, that's what I promised right?" He paused for a second.

"Why?"

"Because, Jacob, I hate it when people around me are sad. It kills my buzz. And since you're sad, maybe if you hear about the shit in my life, some little or non-so-little sadistic part of you will be happy. If I can do even that for anyone, I would." After I finished my rant I took a deep breath and looked up at Jacob. His face was wearing that oh-so-familiar smirk again.

"Gabriella you're something new, you know that?" He asked, his face still wearing that smirk.

I heaved a sigh and pulled my knees up. Time to get down to it.

"So…where would you like me to start?" I asked and looked up at him.

"Where everything starts…start at the beginning"

"Okay… well, I have an older sister, Annaleise. She's absolutely perfect. She's blonde haired, blue eyed and has a body that is to die for. Everyone respects her, she was the most popular girl in school and she is my parents' golden child. Me, on the other hand, I never quite belonged anywhere. I mean, my parents love me and Annaleise is the best sister I could ever ask for but I could never live up to their expectations and I was never good enough.

Lisa graduated high school 2 years before I did and that's exactly when all the shit that had been stewing under the ground the whole time decided to try a high-jump and went straight up and hit the ceiling." I stopped for a sip of cocoa and noticed that Jacob cracked a smile at that one.

**Jacob's POV:**

She was doing it again. Making it impossible to hate her…she was so selfless and caring. I could see it in her tense shoulders and the way she tried to curl into a ball that this topic wasn't exactly easy for her to talk about and I was grateful that she was making an effort. She cleared her throat and continued.

"I had four very close friends and I gave every piece of myself to them. Maria, Maureen, Candace and Regina. I was close to them, there was a point of time when I would have literally done anything for them" I could very easily imagine that. From what I had observed, Gabriella had a habit of giving her complete, undivided attention to anything she was doing.

"Lisa said I was stupid for caring about them so much, she's always been like that, a metal armor around her emotions and her heart. I didn't listen to her though, they were my friends and I was determined to be loyal to them. If only I had known that Lisa was right, I would have saved myself a lot of pain" Her voice broke a little towards the end. I knew we were getting closer to the bad part. I could see it from the look in her eyes. She squared her shoulders and cleared her throat. Her determination was extremely admirable.

"I had just started dating Maria's brother Mark and it was going quite well. When our school had its spring dance coming up and everybody, myself included, just assumed Mark would go with me.

The night of the dance, he was supposed to arrive at 6 and so there I was waiting on the porch steps, all dolled up for a guy who never showed. The next day, there were photos all over facebook. Mark with different girls, slow dancing, holding hands. I was naïve and I thought it was a misunderstanding so I decided I would speak to him about it.

I have always been a confident person, not arrogant but never servile or weak-willed so when I walked into school the next Monday, I walked tall, with my head up, knowing my friends would be there for me, no matter what. I was wrong" Gabby stopped there and I could see that her dark eyes glistened with unshed tears.

The broken expression on her face pulled at my stomach and I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me and she put her head on my shoulder. It felt so easy, so natural. I wasn't constantly trying to prove myself or win her over. I knew she accepted me the way I was and something about that acceptance that was reflected in her eyes helped me find the strength to tell her my story.

"I first fell in love with Bella when she came here with her friends from school…"

**Gabby's POV: **

Jacob had finished his story and we were now sitting very close to each other. From what I had heard, I got the impression that Bella was just using Jacob as an ego balm but I would never tell him that. He was fragile and I didn't want to break him.

I was leaning against Jacob's side, my head on his shoulder, his warmth keeping me safe from the night's harsh cold. My lids were starting to get heavy so I pulled away from Jacob, ignoring the curious look in his eyes.

I put my cup into the dishwasher and walked up to my room, mildly surprised when I noticed Jacob followed me. Where was the guy who wanted to bolt, the first chance he got?

He was at my door now, hesitating there. He looked torn and when he spoke, his voice came out uncertain.

"So I um…I guess I'll um…I'll be going now?" His hand had found its way to the back of his neck, a nervous habit maybe. His hesitation made me unsure as well. What do people do once they reveal their deepest, darkest secrets? Hug? Kiss goodbye?

"Yeah um…I guess you should go back home" I said, gripping the headboard of my bed with more force than necessary. His eyes brightened for a second before returning to that sad look of longing they always had. He turned and without another word, stalked out the door.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **** New chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed reading the previous chapter. I wasn't really sure how to continue the plot from that point but last night, I saw the light! Enjoy. Read and review? -AniaCrimsonWolf**

**Gabby's POV:**

My sleep was fitful; haunted by thoughts of Jacob and the familiarity of his warm, chestnut eyes, so I was glad when I heard that familiar howl, flooded with sadness. I jumped out of bed, still in Jake's oversized hoodie, and ran down the stairs with my plate of cold stake in hand. Stepping out into the backyard, I let out a low whistle and waited.

Wolfy came faster this time, less hesitantly. He stopped about two steps ahead of me, bowed his head down and let out a low whine. An apology.

"Hey buddy, its fine…I'm not mad Wolfy" I said in my best comforting voice. I reached towards him with an outstretched hand and cupped his muzzle so I could look into his eyes. They stared into mine; filled with more raw, honest emotion than any human eyes I had ever seen. They reflected my confusion and loneliness with eerie accuracy and they shone with sadness I had seen somewhere else.

He looked away then and started sniffing at the plate of stake in my hand. I offered him a piece which looked surprisingly tiny in his enormous mouth. He finished the second one the same way before sinking down on the ground. I sat down beside him and leaned against him, reveling in the warmth of his fur. He smelt like the woods, like mud after heavy rainfall, like the smell of wood in a fireplace…he smelt familiar for some reason. I tried to recall where I had smelt it before but drew a blank. He let out a defeated sigh and gently laid his head down in my lap. I gingerly placed my hand on his head and buried my fingers in the deceptively soft fur.

**Jacob's POV:**

_What am I doing?_ I thought to myself. I had my head in Gabby's lap and it shocked me how comfortable I was…how right this felt. She had her cold fingers buried in my fur and was gently stroking my head. I could tell she was seconds away from dozing off. I hadn't wanted to wake her up and I almost didn't come but then I remembered the look of abandonment in her eyes when she spoke about being left alone and I couldn't stop myself.

A light in the hall went on, probably Sam getting ready for his shift, and suddenly Gabby sat up, her eyes wide with alarm. She pushed my head off her lap gently and stood up, pushing my shoulders with as much force as she could. Why was she doing that? Did she want me to leave? I felt my heart crack a little more…

"Wolfy you have to get out of here. Sam's a fairly nice guy if not a little too serious but he is definitely not crazy and I swear to you, he will shoot your brains out if he sees you here" she said, in a frantic whisper.

The new cracks disappeared as abruptly as they had come, replaced by warm feeling. She was worried about me.

"Go Wolfy, before Sam gets his shotgun out!" The thought of Sam carrying a shotgun was so hilarious I snorted a laugh. Not the right move around Gabby since she was one of the few people who could actually understand I was laughing. I felt something connect with the back of my head, making a THWAK sound and realized it was her palm. Jesus, there was something severely wrong with this girl. She didn't know I was human and she had absolutely no reservations about slapping a wild, potentially dangerous animal's head.

"This isn't funny Wolfy. Shotguns are scary. They can severely maim or even kill!" She said, her eyes widening adorably at the word 'kill'.

Sam was at the door now, his silhouette visible through the widows of the kitchen. Gabby's shoves became stronger, more persistent.

"Go wolfy, get out of here" she urged.

Sam could hear her. He stopped at the door, probably waiting for me to go so that he wouldn't have to fake an appropriate reaction.

She gave me one last shove and I yielded, running towards the woods. From the safety of the forest's shadowy cover I watched as Sam came out to the yard and a few minutes later, Gabby walked into the house and the light in her bedroom went off. I waited in the cover of the trees for a few more moments, looking up at her window.

Sam acknowledged my presence with a curt nod and disappeared into the forest to phase.

As I lay in bed that night I thought about Bella and how hurt I'd been when she chose that stupid bloodsucker over me. I thought of her eyes,the planes of her forever red cheeks, the way she held her mouth just so when she was upset. I thought of Bella and suddenly I realised something that abruptly jerked me into a state of absolute, unrelenting shock.

Thoughts of Bella didn't make me sad anymore.

Don't get me wrong, it still hurt but that empty, hopeless black void was no longer there. Instead it was replaced by a kaleidoscope of thoughts, each so different from the other but at same time similar. They flitted through my mind like a movie on fast forward. Thoughts of happiness and hope.

I was getting drowsy now and the thoughts were slowing down, gradually slipping away.

Smiling, I closed my eyes and just before giving in the numbness of sleep, I reached out in my mind, grabbing one last thought, a single word.

_Gabby._


End file.
